Fights Won't Stop Them
by butterfly1968
Summary: John and Liz may be in the middle of a fight but they're not about to let their free time go to waste.


"Colonel you cannot expect me to do that." Elizabeth rapidly walked down the hallway with John in tow.

"It's not that bad. It's perfectly reasonable." He couldn't understand why she wouldn't agree to the mission.

"No, reason has nothing to do with it. I won't have any part of it. And neither will you."

"Why don't you just step back for a second and look at the bigger picture?"

"No, the bigger picture is that you and your team won't be going. It's too risky."

"It's not risky!" He was almost shouting at her now, causing a lot of odd glances from people passing the by in the hall.

"I'm sorry Colonel but the moment it risks the lives of everyone on the mission, I believe that the mission has officially become risky." Her anger towards him was growing as the conversation went on.

"My team has been through a lot of risks and we've always come out okay!"

"Well I'm afraid that the luck your team has had might be limited so let's decrease the chance of dying, shall we?" She waved her hand over the door control for her room and John followed her in.

"We'll be fine!" He hissed at her.

"And I don't want to have to have four funerals on my hands!" She yelled back. They stared at each other, anger rushing back and forth between them. After a few seconds, they both lunged at each other and started kissing.

They had both set away time to spend with each other and it wasn't going to be wasted, not even though they were in the middle of a fight. It guaranteed no suspicion now anyway. Walking into her room still arguing would surely convince everyone that the heated debate was still going on, not something completely different.

He pulled back, unzipping her jacket and pushing it down her arms. "The mission is easy enough to complete to make through it okay."

"There are too many chances for mistakes." She worked on his jacket.

"We don't tend to make mistakes when our lives are on the line." He shoved his hands up her shirt angrily to help pull it off her.

"We all make mistakes John. It's what makes us human." She let her nails 'accidentally' scratch his sides as she lifted up his shirt.

"I'm just saying--" He left a trail of kisses from her shoulder to her cheek. "That you're underestimating us."

"I don't want to take the chance that I'll never see any of you again. I'd rather you die of old age." She pulled him over to her bed.

"You know, you're really being a bitch about this." She glared at him and pushed him down onto the bed.

She climbed on top of him. "I'm not going to back down from this John." She sat on his thighs, undoing his pants.

"Well--" He grabbed her arms and flipped them so that he was on top. "Neither am I."

"Don't be such a stubborn ass." She put her hands on his shoulders.

"You're being the stubborn ass." He undid her pants.

"I don't see how name-calling is really--" She gasped for a second as he started. "Necessary."

"Well you won't--" He grunted. "Listen to reason."

"YOU'RE the one not listening to reason." Her breath was getting quicker and quicker. It was getting harder to breathe.

"And I thought you were supposed to be good at this argument shit." He felt her nails digging into his shoulders as he went faster but he barely registered it.

"It'd be easier if you weren't being such an idiot." She finally screamed his name and he moaned hers back.

He let out a long breath before falling over, grabbing the sheets and covering himself. She was struggling for breath beside him, trying to calm down. She sat up and grabbed her clothes.

"Where are you going?" He turned and lay on his side. His hand held up his head.

"I have to go to a meeting. McKay and Zelenka are going to discuss how much power we've been able to save this week."

"Sounds exciting." He smirked.

"Don't think I'll forget what you said." She muttered angrily and stood up. "We'll continue our discussion later." She walked out the door.

"Alright, we'll argue later." He called after her, smiling and sighing as he laid back and relaxed on her bed.


End file.
